Footsteps
by kittycat69
Summary: Two-shot. Right, Left. Slowly, one foot after the other, just keep moving. Right, Left, Right. Just a little further, just a few more steps. Just keep walking. Right, Left.
1. Annie

**a/n: This two-shot is based on a dream I had a couple nights ago. So if it doesn't make any sense to you, then that's probably because it was a dream and it didn't make much sense to me either. Oh well, I still hope everyone likes it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out. I would love to hear what you thought of this story, especially concidering it doesn't make much sense to anyone.**

_Special thanks to Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend, for getting me to post this by telling me to "stop whining and just post the stupid story already". _

* * *

><p><strong>Footsteps<strong>

**Part One: Annie**

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

Slowly, one foot after the other, just keep moving.

_Right. _

_Left. _

_Right. _

_Left. _

I can't do this. I just can't, but I have too.

_Right._

_Left._

Just a little further, just a few more steps. Just keep walking.

_Right._

_Left._

I'm close; I know it, just keep going, don't stop.

_Right._

_Left._

What was that? Was someone calling me? If I just turn around, just look once…maybe…

_Right._

_Left._

No, it's too late now. There is no going back. Not ever.

_Right. _

Just one little peek, who's behind you? Who's calling for you?

_Left._

_Right._

Nobody.

_Left._

Nobody is calling me.

_Right._

But they are. They care about me, right?

_Left._

No, they don't. They never cared. Never cared about little Annie Walker.

_Right._

They did. They cared so much.

_Left._

They can't have cared. Not at all. None of them. Not even Auggie.

_Right._

They always cared. They did so much for you. They gave you so many opportunities.

_Left._

For their own gain. I was pulled from the Farm for their own personal gain. I was nothing but a tool. An object. Something to be tested. I am nothing but a huge experiment to them,

_Right._

No, you weren't. They loved you. You were always loved and appreciated.

_Left._

No, I wasn't. I was just needed, that's all. They didn't treat me like they should have.

_Right._

Of course they treated me well.

_Left._

No, they didn't. They just pretended to keep me happy. But I'm smarter than that.

_Right._

I can see right through them.

_Left._

No, you can't. You can't possibly see through them. They aren't at all that transparent.

_Right._

No, they are. I know what they _really_ want. What they really think.

_Left._

But you can't know that for sure.

_Right._

Work with me here. It's not an easy life.

_Left._

Life is never as easy as it should be.

_Right._

See? This is the only option, apparently.

_Left._

It can't be. You have options. And people who love you.

_Right. _

You're wrong. We've been over this. They only want me for what I am and what I can do, not who I am.

_Left._

They like you, they really do. You know that. Deep down inside, you've always known that.

_Right._

Deep down inside, I'm deceived and naive. Besides, I don't listen to my deep down anymore. It always tricks me and I get hurt.

_Left._

You should trust yourself. You knows more about yourself than anyone ever will.

_Right._

I do know myself. I know I'm helpless and worthless.

_Left._

No, you're certainly not. You should trust yourself.

_Right._

I've learned my lesson about trust already. I cannot trust. Trust only brings hurt.

_Left._

You trust me. Therefore, you trust yourself.

_Right._

No I don't. You're my conscious and I'm just entertaining you. This is a lonely walk, after all.

_Left._

Then don't take it, Annie.

_Right._

But I have to. It's too late now. I can't turn back.

_Left._

You can stop yourself easily. Just one simple thought and you can stop this. You can turn back now and be happy.

_Right._

No I can't. I can't be happy knowing that I live among traitors and liars.

_Left._

They're not traitors or liars, they're your friends.

_Right._

Yeah, some friends. I've never been accepted by them. I will always be the rookie to them. What difference does it make?

_Left._

It makes a world of difference. They love you.

_Right._

For what I can do, only. Language, specifically. They don't love me for who I am.

_Left._

No, they do love you. They love you for you. As a person.

_Right._

But to them I have never been a person; I am just another rookie agent.

_Left._

But you _are_ a rookie agent. And a member of the DPD family.

_Right._

Then why don't I feel like one?

* * *

><p>"Joan! Where is she? Where's Annie?"<p>

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone. She left. I'm sorry, Auggie."

"When is she coming back?"

"Never. She'll never come back."


	2. Auggie

**a/n: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the first chapter of this story. Surprisingly, a lot of people understood the story, much like I have come to understand the dream that inspired it. A few have called it a nightmare, however. This was intended to be the last part of this story, but I have a feeling I could go farther with this idea. I might write a third part, but I'm not sure if I will or not. If you readers want a third part, please leave a review and tell me so. Perhaps some ideas as well? Either way, I hope you all like this story and please review on your way out.**

_Thanks as always to harrypotter202abc and yuki's adorable girlfriend. You both mean so much to me. I have learned a lot while on this site, and one of the greatest things I learned is that friendship has no limits. We are miles and miles apart, and yet I feel like you are both right here beside me. You both bring such joy to my day. I love messaging with you both. Thanks so much for being my friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Footsteps<strong>

**Part Two: Auggie**

"Where is she? Where's Annie?"

"She's gone."

_Right._

_Left._

"Gone?"

"Gone. She left. I'm sorry, Auggie."

_Right. Left._

"When is she coming back?"

"Never. She'll never come back."

_Right, Left, Right, Left._

_Faster_. I have to go faster.

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

I can't let her get away, I just _can't._

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

I can tell she hasn't gone far. Just a few more yards, then I'll have to run into her.

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

My legs are on fire, but I can't stop. I have to be close now.

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

The cold air burns my throat as I fill my lungs, preparing to shout.

_Right, Left._

_Right, Left._

I yell her name into the night, hearing it echo back to me.

_Right, Left._

Like it's mocking me.

_Right, Left._

Wait, is that her, calling back to me?

_Right, Left._

No. Just my own stupid echo.

_Right, Left._

It's patronizing me, making fun of my efforts.

_Right, Left._

I keep running.

_Right, Left._

Has this path always been so long? I thought it was shorter than this.

_Right, Left._

…What if I'm going the wrong way?

_Right, Left._

Maybe I'm completely wrong.

_Right, Left._

I've screwed up. Again.

_Right, Left._

I have to turn back. I need to figure out which way she went.

_Right, Left._

No, no time. You have to keep going this way.

_Right, Left._

But…what if I _am _wrong?

_Right, Left._

If I keep going this way, I'll just get further and further away from her.

_Right, Left._

But if you're wrong, then why aren't your legs slowing down?

_Right, Left._

Obviously, because this isn't the wrong way.

_Right, Left._

But how can I know that?

_Right, Left._

Because your gut is telling you that you're going the right way.

_Right, Left._

But my gut wasn't right about _her._

_Right, Left._

It didn't tell me what I was supposed to do about _her_.

_Right, Left._

But _how_ can you be sure that your gut was wrong?

_Right, Left._

Ha. Just look at what I'm doing now. Isn't this proof enough?

_Right, Left._

No, that can't be the reason, you weren't wrong.

_Right, Left._

You would never do something to push her away.

_Right, Left._

Then why did she leave, if not because of me?

_Right._

The others. Someone else at the Agency. Someone must have done something to upset her.

_Left._

But what would they have done?

_Right._

You knew the way they treated her.

_Left._

And you knew the way it made her unhappy.

_Right._

Anyone would have run away when they were being treated like that.

_Left._

I knew how they treated her and how unhappy it made her.

_Right._

And I didn't do anything to stop it.

_Left._

Doesn't that make me just has responsible?

_Right._

No. No, it doesn't.

_Left._

Yes. It does.

_Right._

I didn't help her.

_Left._

By not helping her, I practically told her I didn't care.

_Right._

It is all my fault, isn't it?

_Left._

I have to find her. I have to tell her everything. Everything.

_Right._

And what will you do if you're going the wrong way?

_Left._

Then I'll turn around and go the other way.

_Right._

But it will take so much longer.

_Left._

You'll have to make up for going this way first.

_Right._

I know.

_Left._

…Will you be able to do that?

_Right._

I'll have to be.

* * *

><p>"Did you find her? Did you find Annie?"<p>

"No, Joan. I'm sorry."

"Oh. So…I guess that's it?"

"No. That's not it. I'm _going_ to find her. I'm leaving now."

"I understand…Will you be coming back?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I hope so. Maybe, someday. But I know one thing for sure: I won't come back without her. I can't be without her."


End file.
